Firsts
by thecutevillan
Summary: There were many firsts in their relationship, and they were glad there were.


**Okay, so this is my first official try at Teo and Toph. They are ADORABLE and cute.**

**Anything Avatar-related belongs to Mike and Bryan. I only wrote this.**

**Title: _Firsts_**

**Wordcount: 1,060**

**Characters/Pairing: Teo, Toph, and others. (They're mentioned by name.) And it's Teoph.**

**Summary: _There were many firsts in their relationship, and they were glad there were._**

* * *

**Firsts**

When they first met, he had no idea that she was blind. The way she could walk around without any trouble at all made it seem like she did have her sight.

At first, she had thought he was a talking wagon. (She had even screamed in fright when he started talking to Aang near where she was sitting.)

XXXXXXXXX

The first _real_ conversation they had was after the invasion.

"Careful, or you'll fall over the edge." He'd warned her.

"No shit, numbnuts!" She'd replied hotly, shooting him on of her best glares. (She'd be known to call him that when she was angry with him.) "I may be blind, but I'm not stupid!"

He had avoided her for hours after that encounter.

XXXXXXXXX

The first time he blushed because of her was when Sokka decided to dump her on his lap after carrying her around for a while. (Her feet were healed by now, but she neglected to mention that fact to anyone.) The way she clung to him made him feel awkward, and she had a tendency to call out "Hotshot, yip yip!" whenever she wanted him to take her somewhere from then on. (His friends teased him constantly about this.)

She first blushed for him when he commented about how pretty her face must be, if only it could be seen.

The next day, her unruly bangs were held to the side by one of Katara's clips.

XXXXXXXXXXX

On her first flight in his glider, she threw up on him. She had kept apologizing quietly as they landed, but he only laughed cheerfully (his laugh made her heart flutter, but she would never admit that) and said he should have warned her about sudden sharp turns he may have to take.

On his first expedition underground, he realized how much he hated being in such total darkness that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. It was worse when she suddenly grabbed hold of his arm, causing him to shriek like a little girl in sheer terror. (She teased him about that for months.)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Their first "date" was set up by Zuko, her might-as-well-be older brother. The older boy had prepared everything with the help of a couple of others (namely Haru and Katara, although the waterbender only helped because it would be good for her friends) and carried the girl to the table that was set for two...except the young boy wasn't there. She accused the firebender of teasing her, and she stormed off.

Said young man was hidden not far away, and although she hid it well, he could see the tears in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The first time he kissed her, they were waiting for the group to find them in the dense forest above the Western Air Temple. (The wing on his glider had somehow gotten a hole in it, so he'd been forced to land.) It was so soft and quick that he half-hoped she hadn't noticed. She had. (When he wasn't looking, she touched her cheek gently, blushing and smiling softly.)

The first time she kissed him, the group was splitting in two; half were going with Aang on Appa, the other half with Hakoda. After a moment's hesitation, she ran to him and set her knees on his lap, pressing her lips against his. She could feel his heart beat quicken in his chest and hear his breath catch in his throat. As suddenly as she'd done it, she backed away, and before he could say anything, she was running back to her group and climbing into Appa's saddle. (He could barely see the deep scarlet staining her cheeks as the bison flew off.)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Her first nightmare was one that she had almost every night they were apart.

She would dream that she was standing there before him as he lay motionless on the ground, his wheelchair broken beyond repair nearby. The first night she had that dream, Zuko and Katara woke her up because she'd been screaming in her sleep. She sat up slowly, and a second or two later, she was sobbing, her whole body shaking uncontrolably. Zuko held her and quieted her sobs, just like the older brother that he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He first realized how much he missed her when he pointed something out to show her, and when he turned around, he saw Haru and The Duke looking at him strangely instead of the young girl he'd thought was there. The words died in his mouth and his bright smile faded until it was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They were among the first to reunite after the final battle of the war. He had held her close, murmuring quietly into her hair as she struggled to keep from crying. All of their friends agreed it was one of the best reunions they'd ever seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When he first met her parents, he'd brought Haru and The Duke along. Immediately her parents mistook him for Haru and believed that the real Haru was the one their daughter had fallen for. It was only when she tackled him in a hug, screaming his name, that they begrudgingly accepted that she had fallen for (quote) "a cripple boy who flies".

On the other side of the spectrum, when they told his father that they were seeing each other, he congratulated them.

And then threw a party in their honor and invited everyone they knew.

And then asked what they wanted to name their children. (He was very embarrassed by this.)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The first set of braces his father made for his legs didn't work out as well as the Mechanist had hoped. He had tottered around for a while like a toddler learning to walk and tripping every few seconds. (She found this terribly funny.)

After an hour or so, he took them off and refused to wear leg braces for years because of it. (He eventually did because he wanted to be taller than her for once.)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Their first night as husband and wife, they stayed up the entire night talking, deciding what to do after marriage. (Kids? Maybe, depending on if they could survive babysitting for Sokka and Suki.)

All they knew was that were going to be many more firsts in their lives, and they were glad for it.

* * *

**AN: :3 I honestly think she'd call him "numbnuts" when she was pissed off at him. Good thing it's not the official nickname she gave him. The saddest ones to write for me were the date where he stood her up and the nightmare. :/ Originally, the one where he forgets that she isn't there was just an idea. I finally added it because I thought it went well. And, Zuko really is an older brother for her. At least she isn't batshit crazy like Azula. I also added more to the end. It originally ended with them reuniting after the war, but I had a couple more ideas I wanted to add. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
